


Toxicant

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Exophilia, F/M, Monster - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Lover, Reader Insert, Romance, Terato, Teratophilia, hero - Freeform, male monster, reader - Freeform, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	1. Chapter 1

In this lifetime, there are gods and monsters. The gods are superheroes with powers and catchphrases. They are on shirts, your kid’s cereal, and the morning newspaper. It is what every day is like. You see them soaring through the sky to the heavens and saving the day. The mayor of Noirmont praises them, gives them the keys to the cities, and puts them even higher on their pedestals. The big city lifestyle really settled with superheroes.

But the monsters? Those are the villains. The media spoon feeds the consumers that the villains are nothing more than the boogeyman under the bed. You are taught from a very young age that superhero means good and villain means bad. The villain takes your hard earned money and spits it back into your face. You personally didn’t agree with this. But you couldn’t honestly talk about it. A lot of people felt differently about it. You thought of this as you stared out of your boss’s window at the very top of the company’s tower. You watched as a mech with a villain fought a superhero all the way across the bay. You clutched the files against your chest as the mech started to collapse into the ground. From the colors of the mech, you had decided the villain fighting was known as The Catastrophe. He was a weather-controlling villain that wore grey with mostly light blue accents. The Catastrophe said that superheroes were greedy, profiting off their goodness. You half-heartedly agreed with that statement. You saw too much merchandise with heroes’ faces. A cool hand on your shoulder made you jump and drop all the files.

Your boss, Riad Alaoui, stood behind you with a concerned look on his tan face. “Don’t watch any of that. You’ll worry yourself into an early grave. “

You brushed your hair back behind your ear and shook your head. “I didn’t mean to be so enraptured with it. I just started watching and couldn’t look away. “You dropped your knees and started picking up the papers. Riad followed you to the floor to help. Your hands brushed his ever so often. You felt the heat in your face. “I should go home. I didn’t mean to stay so late.”

Your boss went to reply but the power suddenly kicked off, the soft illumination of the red alarms filled the void. You glanced towards the window only to see half the city was dark. “Not again!”

Riad softly chuckled. “You can stay at my place again. “ You glanced back at him with a small smile. Your boss was an attractive man. His black hair was cut where it sweeps back and ends at his neck. His seafoam green eyes belonged to such a soft soul which felt out of place compared to how broad his body was. He stood at six foot four and intimated most of his competitors. You had stayed with him once before which was how you knew how toned he kept himself. It was only because a monster was let loose in the city and scattered the bridge you went home on.

“I don’t know, Riad. A lot of people talked a bit when we came in together. It’s not good to be seen with your secretary out of work. “ You took the rest of the files from him and started organizing while on the floor. He switched to sitting criss-cross and put his face in his large hands.

“You know I don’t care. I’m not married either so it’s not a travesty. Plus I would have never known you shared the same values that I do about the heroes and villains. “ He grinned at you before taking all the files from your grasp. “Live a little, doll. “

“Fine but only because I think The Catastrophe took out my side of town again with his giant mech. “

Riad took your hand and gently lead you down his tower to his car. His home was extravagant and far away from the city lights. He lives alone much to your surprise. No maids, butlers, or extra handymen anywhere on the property. Riad said that he preferred to do everything with his bare hands like his fathers before him. You arrived at his estate which was a 2 story old house that was completely remodeled. It was beautifully surrounded by an almost swamp-like terrain. The weeping willows lead a path on both sides of his drive. Riad opened the door to your side of the car and lead you into his home. A jack-of-all-trades, he prepared a meal for the two of you. The night was swept away with lavish flavors and liquors. Soon, you were both laughing like idiots and grinning in his living room.

“You know. I’ve always found you so stunning but not just because of your ethereal looks. Your mind is so open and willing to understand. “ He sloshed some of his drink on his shirt as he stood up. “I want you to believe in me, doll. I want you to believe in what I want in life.”

You were three sheets to the wind and starry-eyed. “You’re a true visionary! You built your company from nothing with your best friend. A young millionaire trying to change this world. I believe in you. “

He got a wild look in his eyes and grabbed your hands. “Follow me! Forgive me for this moment and everything after for I am about to change your mind. “ The strange man of your boss ran out of the room, down a hall, down an elevator, and into what you would most accurately describe as a lair. There were computers all along a wall. Vehicles of any imaginable kind were all lined up and ready to go. A row of what looked like suits with accessories was on display and seemed to be ready for any occasion. This was the lair of a hero or villain. Your intoxicated brain started to put the pieces together when you saw the colors teal, black, pastel green, and specs of grey. You ran forward as if to physically consume everything to help it digest into your thoughts.

“Toxicant!” You shouted at the ceilings. “The villain is known as Toxicant. He’s a morph of a shark and poison frog. They say his origin of creation is unknown. He’s known allies with The Catastrophe. Their unified goal is to show the world how superheroes have become twisted and gloried to the point that they know only profit from our despair. “ You heard the sound of clothing rip. The hairs on your body stood straight up with goosebumps as you slowly turned to face what was now behind you.

The creature stood above you at maybe nine feet tall and looked to be as broad to equal that. The skin had a pattern to it that was overall teal that fades to white from its Adam’s apple down to its underbelly. There are flecks of black spots all over its body as well as scars that leave deep indents. Its hand reaches towards you and cups your face which removes your gaze from its flat, four-toed feet to its face. It’s bald head curves into a bold brow bone that descends into a round to pointed snout. 2 sets of seafoam green eyes burn into your soul as its mouth moves. You can only stare at the large square jaw that has row after row of razor-sharp teeth. The mouth moves once more. You shake your head to clear your thoughts and focus.

The voice is raspy like you’ve heard on the news. “Doll, it’s me. This is me.”

You click your tongue as it’s heavy in your mouth. “Riad is Toxicant. “

The shark/frog mutant nods. “It’s me. It’s okay.”

“You have so many teeth.” You took his hands into yours. There were only three fingers on his hand but at least there was a thumb. His skin was so cool and soft. “You’re so damp and soft. “ You looked back up at him. All his eyes met yours. “I don’t know what to say. “

“You don’t have to say anything. But I needed you to know. After the last night and the years we’ve shared at work, I’ve grown so fond of you. But I needed you to understand who I was. The conversation about how you understand some of the causes of the villains. It set everything in stone. You’re the girl I need in my life. “ Riad waved his hand around to all of his set-ups. “I want you by my side knowing who I am. That I am both Riad and Toxicant. “

“Riad, I’ll be by your side no matter what. Even more so now that I’ve been given your greatest secret. “

He grinned, all his teeth showing before he picked me up and padded over to a sleeping area. He pressed kisses over your face and what exposed skin you had. “Thank you, thank you. I’m so happy. I’ll give you the world. Everything in it will be mine and yours. “ You were gently placed in what almost seemed like a nest with how all the blankets and pillows were positioned. He crawled into it and over your figure. Your heart was in your chest as you stared up to him. He kissed you. It was full of passion and heat. His hands skimmed over your body and started to find all your curves. You hummed in appreciation and gently touched his form. His tongue licked up your throat before he stopped. You glanced towards his face. “I mate for life, doll face. Are you ready?”

You could only nod and gently reached up to cup his face. “I’ve been ready for a lifetime. “


	2. Part Two

“This is for the best, you know?” Toxicant wrapped the enemy superhero to a chair and handcuffed him to the floor. “Because you’re not one of the good guys anymore. I understand that money changed your ways. It changes all of us. My money changed me completely.”

His thundering voice bounced off the old warehouse walls. The villain in all his glory walked around to the front of the so-called hero and squatted down to meet eye level.

“My money made me dumb at first. I’m sure that’s what happened to you. That’s what happened to him. “ He waved his four-fingered hand behind him towards a man in a suit that was unconscious, surrounded by boxes and boxes of paper. A computer was duct-taped to his chest. “That’s your accountant. That’s where you’ve been hiding your all your fraud. Your tax evasions. The money you’ve been accepting to save the city. But you’re not really saving the city because the city isn’t in danger from the villains you’re fighting. “

The hero shook in his chair and yanked on the chains. “You could have been apart of Toxicant! It’s an easier life! You get to reap the havoc and the reward! It’s an easy life you piece of shit mutated shark.” He spits on the villain in front of him.

Toxicant took it like a man and simply wiped it off with his hand. “You aren’t fit to wear the cape or the symbol, or your name. You lost all that when you turned into something worse than me. “

“Quit playing vigilante, Tox! You can’t be both sides of the games! You have to choose!”

The mutant rose to all his height and cracked his neck. “That’s where you’re wrong. I will break the law and continue to put people like you in your place. “ Sirens sliced through the air and both of the men looked toward the doorway. “It’s time to face the music. How it must fill to have everything ripped away from you?” He started to walk off into the darkness towards the back of the warehouse.

Your heart slammed into your chest as the hero started to fight against the heavy chains. Toxicant knees his weakness through and covered all his bases. The mutant walked into the safe area where he was keeping you. You ran to him and threw your arms around his body. You nuzzled your face into his uniform and took a deep breath.

“You scared me! That fight was just awful. I’m so used to be further away from it. It looked so painful!” You looked up at him with teary eyes.

His two sets of eyes zoomed in on you. “My doll, I’m so sorry to have scared you,” his arms snaked around your form and scooped you up as he continued his pace from before,” I’m not hurt. I feel fine. The pain is but a little moment in life. It always passes. “

Outside, the streetlights glisten. You look back behind you to see the police lights. They seem to have just pulled up at the entrance.

“I feel better knowing you had undeniable proof of that hero’s actions. I’m glad you live streamed it to so dirty cops couldn’t make it look like nothing happened. “

Toxicant nuzzled your hair and inhaled deeply. “I’m glad you came with me. I wanted you to see this. “

He carried you close to the pier and you could see the boat he’d hidden earlier. “It was amazing to see you in action. “ You told me as he started to strap you into your seat.

He got in the driver’s seat and gave you a grin before kicking it into gear and boosting off across the water. It was a very short trip back to his lair. You were horribly windblown you. You rubbed your cheeks to massage the blood back into them. “Don’t forget about your early morning meeting. It’s at 7:30 with the trading company. “

Toxicant got the boat back in position before leaping out and tying it off. “Can I not just sleep in with you?”

“We are already the talk to the top 3 floors!” You waved your hand at his nonsense before getting off the boat.

He stripped off his uniform and you stared at the ground as you walked past, flushed to the core. His laughter filled the room. “Don’t be so shy. “ His voice sounded so much more human. You glanced back to see he had switched back to his human form.

“Don’t tell me what to do. I’m allowed to be. “ With a ship of your hair over your shoulder, you walked back to the main house. Riad followed suit after a little bit. You had started cooking a late supper. “I hope you’re hungry. “

“Always hungry for you. “ The cheeky man sat down and leaned back in the chair to pop his back. You heard it pop in different spots which made you wrinkle your nose.

“Old man, behave. I could whoop you with a pan. “

He laughed. “You could try!”

You prepared a plate for him and put his drink with it. You then worked on yours as he cleared a spot on the table for the two of you. “I have a question. “

“Anything, doll. “

You brought the food to the table and went back for the glasses. “How’d you become Toxicant?”

Riad pulled a chair out for you and then tucked you in closer to the table. He took his glass from your hand and let his eyes linger on your face. “Do you truly want to know? “ You nodded which made him sigh. Your boss and lover sat down beside you and placed his glass on the table.

“It’s a not very nice story. Mostly on my part, I’m sure. I was engaged at the time. I was living off a high in life. Money, success, pretty fiancé. I couldn’t have anything to be more perfect. But nothing is as perfect as it seemed. I will keep her name out of this conversation because I don’t like to ruin good food. She was cheated on me in more ways than one. There was money missing. We found stolen items. She had another lover. It was all too much for me. I shamelessly let it affect me far more than I should have. I drowned myself in my own sorrows. I sure as hell drowned myself in alcohol. I arrived heavily intoxicated at a factory. We were going over numbers. I was sick to my stomach and nauseous. I leaned on a railing. It gave away without much pressure. I ended up falling into a large container of chemicals. I don’t remember much. I was pulled out of the container and barely breathing. They said I was in the hospital for about 3 months. My partner took care of everything including publicity which is why people talk about the 3-month backpacking trip I took across Africa instead of the accident. People were paid to be kept quiet. I was at a private hospital. Everything was very hush hush. “

Riad looked at his hands before flexing and unflexing his fingers. “I didn’t know what I had become until I was at home about 2 weeks after I was finally discharged. I had somehow shifted into the creature that you know. I started to test my limits. I was more fascinated than horrified. I was something special. I wanted to take my new lease on life and do something with it. I wanted to be a hero until I found out the dark truth. They wanted me to be a fake. A fraud. Which is why I now do what I do.”

You softly chewed and stared at him intently. His eyes flickered over to you.”You’re a chemical accident. “

He laughed. “I guess. “

“Can you do it again? Have you tested your DNA and tried to replicate it?”

“Why? What if that got in the wrong hands?”

You put your silverware down. “What if it got in the right hands? More people to fight for justice. Real justice. “

He scratched his head. “I’m not sure people would be interested. I’m not exactly the boy next door. They’d accuse me of things. I can’t get away with things like other people can. “

“What about your partner?”

A grin slipped across his face. “He’s got his own powers to play with, remember?”

You huffed in response and began to eat again. You both sat in comfortable silence during the rest of your meal. He seemed to grow into a tense mood after it was all said and done.

“Something on your mind?” You asked as you gathered the leftovers and put them away.

“I love you, you know?”

You stopped everything to look at him. “Yes. You made that very clear the night you told me about everything. “

“I know. I just want you to remember. You’re the only person I’ve been with since this has happened. You’re important to me.” He moves from the table to go to you and gather you in his arms.

You kissed him softly. “We’re mates for life is what I believe you said. “ Your fingers traced his cheekbones. “Have no fear, my brave vigilante. I am here for you. Forever and always. “

You just held each other for a while after that, staying close to each other. You knew talking about things had probably reopened old wounds. You loved him and only wanted him to be happy. You would do whatever you have to keep him safe.

Even if it meant becoming something like him.


End file.
